


Une malédiction fantôme

by Aelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Ghost Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelly/pseuds/Aelly
Summary: [traduction] Hermione achète le Manoir Malfoy des années après que tous les membres de la famille Malfoys soient crus morts. Lucius n'est pas mort, mais où se trouve son corps ? Univers alternatif. Relation Lucius - Hermione, tous majeurs.





	Une malédiction fantôme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Ghostly Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377493) by Shiloh Darke. 



Chapitre 1 - The Making of the Slave

 

Lucius était immobile dans son fauteuil le plus confortable. Il y avait trop de choses auxquelles penser. Trop de voix criant dans sa tête. Qu’était-il supposé faire maintenant ? S’il avait été un lâche, il se serait caché. Il aurait couru aussi rapidement et loin que sa magie et ses jambes puissent le porter, et se serait caché jusqu’à ce que les choses se tassent.

Mais il n’en était pas un. Son éducation même lui avait enseigné que se cacher n’avait jamais rien résolu. Tout comme il avait toujours cru que les vrais hommes respectaient leurs convictions. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on faisait quand ce à quoi l’on avait cru ne voulait plus rien dire ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placé beaucoup de confiance en sa personne. Il avait fait de Lucius son bras droit tout comme Severus était devenu son bras gauche après avoir jeté le sortilège de mort contre Dumbledore.  Mais la nuit avant la bataille finale, Severus avait dit à Lucius quelque chose qui avait changé sa vie toute entière.

Il s'avérait que Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de prendre sa vie, plutôt que de le laisser souffrir d’une maladie qui était bien pire que pouvait l’être n’importe quel Endoloris. Il avait également demandé à Severus de montrer à Lucius le futur que Dumbledore savait être celui qui serait le leur si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait la guerre à venir.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya vaillamment de bannir le souvenir des visions qu’il avait vu depuis son esprit. Il était étrange de penser que le vieil homme avait toujours su que Lucius serait prêt à changer de camp au dernier moment. Il détestait les Moldus. On lui avait donné assez de raisons pour les haïr dès le début de sa vie, quand il avait écouté les histoires de son père à propos de toutes ces terribles choses que les Moldus se faisaient les uns les autres. Il n’avait jamais voulu donner à ces créatures dégoûtantes la moindre chance de faire la même chose à la communauté Sorcière.

Donc, quand la bataille avait commencé, Severus et lui avaient attendu jusqu’à ce que Voldemort ait le dos tourné et ils avaient échangé un simple regard avant de l’attaquer par-derrière. Quand Harry avait vu qu’ils avaient désarmé le Mage Noir, il avait saisi sa chance et avait jeté le sortilège de mort sur son ennemi. Puis, les deux sorciers avaient rejoint Potter et l’Ordre pour aider à détruire les Mangemorts restants. Tous furent capturés et envoyés à Azkaban, sauf un.

Bellatrix avait fui après avoir assisté à la destruction de son amant. Elle avait tout simplement disparu sans le moindre signe de ses desseins. C’était comme si elle n’avait jamais existé.

Avec la fin de la guerre, Lucius avait été laissé tranquille par le Ministère et l’Ordre. Il semblait qu’ils lui avaient pardonné ses méfaits du passé grâce à sa volonté d’aider à détruire Voldemort.

Il aurait dû être soulagé. Il était un homme libre. Il avait le reste de sa vie devant lui. Il pouvait vivre paisiblement le reste de ses jours, sans craindre un emprisonnement. Pourquoi alors, se demandait-il, avait-il cette troublante crainte au creux de l’estomac. Quelque chose n’allait pas…. N’allait vraiment pas….

Narcissa se prépara pour la nuit avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Son mari avait été blanchi de toutes les accusations. Son fils était en sécurité. Voldemort était mort et, par conséquent, incapable de faire des ravages dans le monde Magique. Peut-être qu’avec le temps toute l’animosité du passé serait oubliée et la vie serait joyeuse pour tout le monde. Sorciers et Moldus.

Il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’elle puisse désirer, sauf peut-être les mains de Lucius sur elle en ce moment. Elle s’étudia dans le miroir. La soie et la dentelle vertes couvraient son corps comme une seconde peau, laissant très peu à l’imagination. Avec un petit sourire, Narcissa s’apprêta à sortir de la pièce, seulement pour se stopper net face à la vision devant elle.

« Quoi ? Même pas un calin pour ta chère sœur, Cissa ? Mais ça fait si longtemps. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire. N’es-tu pas heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas morte ? » Sa voix devint glaciale alors qu’elle ricanait. « Pas assassinée et trahie par ton ignoble traitre de mari ! »

Narcissa secoua la tête. « Bella, allons, Bella. Tu réalises sans doute combine le monde magique aurait souffert sous le joug de Voldemort ? »

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs franchit rapidement la distance entre elles deux et gifla Narcissa si fort que cette dernière en tomba au sol. « N’ose pas prononcer son nom ! Sale garce ! »

La soeur au sol sanglota tandis que l’autre pointa sa baguette en sa direction. « Il m’a pris le mien. Je pense que je devrais lui retourner la faveur. »

Narcissa secoua la tête en regarda la baguette de Bellatrix avec méfiance. « Sois miséricordieuse, ma sœur. Pardonne-moi pour être une telle déception à tes yeux. »

Bella adressa un regard dégoûté à sa sœur tandis qu’elle semblait la jauger. « Ce n’est pas toi que je déteste, ma sœur. C’est ta chère famille ! » murmurant sombrement, le premier impardonnable toucha Narcissa, laissant s’écouler ses cris comme l’eau d’une fontaine.

Quand la douleur se retira, elle gémit en voyant l’expression haineuse de sa sœur. « Je te pardonne, Bella. Tue-moi si tu le dois, mais sache que je t’ai aimée. »

Bella s’interrompit en entendant les mots de sa sœur. Elle contracta la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer. « Tu ne devrais pas me bénir avec ce genre de mots, Cissy. Ils sont gâchés, ma sœur. » brandissant sa baguette, Bellatrix cracha, « Avada Kedavra ! »

Lucius entendit le cri de Narcissa et su qu’il s’agissait d’un cri de grande souffrance. Oubliant sa cane dans sa hâte, il monta les escaliers menant aux appartements de sa femme. Quand il atteignit la porte, elle était ouverte et il fut accueilli par la vue de sa superbe femme, morte aux pieds de Bella.

La sorcière enragée se tenait là, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors que son regard allait de sa sœur à l’homme qu’elle avait promis de détruire. Un feu brûlant illuminait ses yeux alors qu’elle le menaçait de sa baguette.

Lucius regarda Bella avec méfiance. Ses yeux descendirent doucement de son visage jusqu’à la baguette qu’elle avait à la main. Quand il parla, sa voix trembla d’émotion. « Vas-y Bella. Tu m’as déjà pris ma femme. Draco est un homme adulte. Il n’a plus besoin de moi. Tue-moi aussi. Je ne me défendrais pas. »

L’expression de Bellatrix se fit sadique et ses lèvres dévoilèrent un sourire à en glacer les os puis se mit à rire. Lucius se sentit particulièrement inconfortable face à sa réponse. Alors que son hilarité diminuait elle lui cracha, « Ton précieux fils est mort également ! Comment est-ce que te sens, Lucius ? Je t’ai tout pris ! »

La peur laisse place à l’outrage tandis que son expression devenait celle d’une furie incontrôlable. « Je te préviens, Sorcière ! »

Bella lui retourna son regard avec une colère égale. « Toi ? Tu me préviens ? Espèce de bâtard ! Tu m’as tout pris ! Tu as tué mon amant et pire encore, tu es devenu un espion pour l’Ordre ! Sois maudit, Lucius ! Je veux que tu souffres ! »

Ses yeux s’arrondirent quand il réalisa ce qu’elle voulait dire. Elle n’allait pas juste le tuer. Elle prévoyait de le tourmenter d’abord ! « Tu as eu ta revanche ! Tu as pris tout ce qui était important à mes yeux ! Maintenant, finissons-en ! Si tu veux me tuer, alors fais-le et qu’on en termine ! »

Avec un rire, elle secoua lentement la tête. « Non, Lucius. Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! » son sourire mauvais refit surface et elle se rapprocha, brandissant toujours la baguette dans sa direction. J’ai une bien meilleure idée pour toi ! J’ai un nouveau sort, Lucius ! Un spécialement pour toi !

C’est encore mieux que le sort de mort. Tu vois, celui-ci sépare ton âme de ton corps. Ton corps tombera juste dans une sorte de stase, pendant que ton âme reste là à souffrir à jamais. Tu seras lié au Manoir, avec ton corps à jamais caché de toi. Ce sera comme si tu avais disparu dans l’air. » Elle éclata d’un rire mesquin. « Ils penseront probablement que tu as tué ta précieuse Cissy adorée, puis que tu as fui pour échapper à Azkaban ! »

Lucius secoua la tête, confus. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une telle chose. Il se demanda un moment si Bella n’avait pas perdu toute sa santé mentale. « Il n’y a pas de sort pareil, Bella ! S’il existant, je le saurais- »

Ses mots furent interrompus quand elle le prit en joue et cria le sort. Lucius vit un flash de lumière le frapper en pleine poitrine, mais ne sentit rien. Aucune douleur ne l’enveloppa, aucun tremblement ne secoua son corps. Rien. Adressant à Bella un air de défi moqueur, il demanda, « C’est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? »

Il fit un geste désignant son corps et commença à rire. « Je veux dire, allez quoi ! Je n’ai même pas une égratignure ! Et tu dis être une sorcière ? » Il osa sourire d’un air narquois. « Même un Sang de Bourbe pourrait faire mieux que ça ! »

Bella haussa un sourcil tout en rangeant sa baguette. Puis, lui faisant face, elle s’avança vers lui. Alors qu’il la regardait, il pensa que peut-être elle allait le frapper. Se préparant, il leva une main dans une tentative pour la pousser quand elle entra dans son espace juste pour voir sa main traverser son corps tandis qu’elle lui passait au travers.

Criant sous le choc, il se retourna et regarda follement autour de lui. Tendant la main, il essaya d’attraper sa cane de secours. Quand sa main passa au travers, il se retourna vers elle pour la regarder avec un air accusateur.

« Qu’as-tu fait ? Où est mon corps ? »

Ricanant follement, Bella haussa les épaules. « Ne t’inquiète pas, cher Lucius. Ton corps va bien. Il vivra jusqu’à un âge avancé. » Son rire se fit sauvage avant qu’elle n’ajoute, « Mais tu ne le trouveras jamais ! »

Sortant un portauloin, elle lui fit un clin d’œil et regarda une dernière fois sa sœur décédée avant de soupirer et de l’utiliser pour laisser un Lucius stupéfait dans son sillage. 

* * *

**_Sept ans plus tard_ **

Hermione regardait douteusement la vieille propriété. Le Manoir Malfoy était vide depuis le jour où Lucius était devenu fou et avait tué sa famille. Du moins c’est ce que tout le monde supposait. Hermione avait ses doutes.

Pourquoi un homme qui avait été blanchi de toutes ses fautes, parce qu’il avait été découvert qu’il avait agi comme espion pour l’Ordre aux côtés de Severus, tuerait son fils et sa femme, puis aurait fui la scène sans même prendre sa baguette.

Le Ministère avait dit qu’il croyait qu’il se cachait dans le monde Moldu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette idée. Ouais, bien sûr ! Ajoutez à ça les rumeurs comme quoi ce vieil endroit était hanté et elle avait mordu.

Le manoir avait un espace fantastique, et elle en avait besoin. En plus du besoin d’un bon laboratoire pour ses recherches en potion, la maison contenait une riche bibliothèque sur laquelle elle avait hâte de mettre la main.

L’agent immobilier interrompit ses pensées. « D’accord, Miss Granger. Si vous pouviez juste signer ici, ici et ici, puis je pourrais vous donner les clés. »

Adressant à l’agent immobilier un sourire chaleureux, elle signa les papiers qui flottaient devant elle. Quand elle eut terminé, la sorcière lui tendit les clés et hocha la tête. « Profitez de votre nouvelle maison, Miss Granger. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez de nombreux trésors derrière ces murs. » La femme eut l’air gênée un instant. « Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je dois aller à un autre rendez-vous ! »

Aussitôt la femme ayant utilisé un portauloin, Hermione se retourna et regarda la maison avec des sentiments mêlés d’un pressentiment et d’excitation. « Des trésors ? J’en suis convaincue ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Shiloh Darke pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette histoire ! Et merci à celles et ceux qui auront un mot (gentil ou moins gentil) constructif sur ma traduction !


End file.
